Major Arcana: Death
by Azii
Summary: "Andy knows he's in trouble when he's summoned to Hyoubu's chambers." No character death despite the title, but this definitely warrants an M rating.


This is a request from a friend of mine who loves 'The Unlimited' but is saddened by the lack of English language fics. As such, I present my meager offering to this small but devoted fandom.

Before you ask: No, not *everything* I write is yaoi. Just a good bit of it...

Finally, mind the rating, everyone. This is pretty explicit (at least for my work).

* * *

Andy knows he's in trouble when he's summoned to Hyoubu's chambers. He ambles along the _Catastrophe's_ long corridors, mind reeling with the possible outcomes attending each iteration of the conversation likely to ensue. If he's been found out as a spy, he'll turn off his limiter and suppress Hyoubu's power until he can secure safe retreat. If possible, he'll detain the silver-haired, uniform-clad terrorist mastermind until the USEI arrives. He's being tracked via an embedded microchip, he knows. Even P.A.N.D.R.A. can't murder him with impunity.

These thoughts provide little succor. Having seen Hyoubu's incomparable abilities first-hand, Andy recognizes that resisting his fate is futile. The fine-boned and ethereally beautiful major may look like a frail, innocent youth, but his alluring appearance conceals a whip sharp wit and ESP abilities so potent that Hyoubu is more destructive than an entire army of special forces units.

If Hyoubu wants him dead, Andy can do nothing but oblige.

The undercover inspector ignores the heat that roils under his skin every time he imagines the hellfire intensity of the other man's peridot gaze, or the hunger that threatens to overwhelm whenever Hyoubu demonstrates precisely how dangerous a man he can be. The mere thought of the other man's long, elegant fingers around his throat is enough to quicken his blood and moisten his palms—to say nothing of Hyoubu's hands circling another part of Andy's anatomy.

Andy Hinomiya craves being on the razor's edge of oblivion; one does not rise to his ranks in the USEI without possessing this queer fetish. And Hyoubu Kyousuke is an angel of death. Unsurprising, then, that expectancy mingles with the fear coursing through the redhead's veins.

He slides the major's door open without knocking, cognizant that Hyoubu can sense his presence. Once inside, he stands stiffly in front of the other man's desk, arms crossed behind his back like well-trained soldier that he is. Hyoubu's grin lengthens as fae eyes rake down Andy's form.

"You wanted to see me," the investigator asks, inquiry causing his words to curl upwards.

Hyoubu steeples his fingers atop the rich mahogany of his desk, playful leer far too predacious to be innocuous. "Yes. I'm sure you know why."

Blood rushes in Andy's ears as he anticipates the other man's attack. _Shit. He knows. _All his preparations come to naught as he finds himself frozen in place. When no attack comes, he clears his throat awkwardly. "I do?"

A knowing laugh thrums through the quiet before USEI Investigator Andy Hinomiya suddenly finds himself pinned to Major Hyoubu Kyousuke's desk, spread-eagled and utterly helpless. _So this is it, huh? _He hadn't even had time to turn his limiter off or put up some semblance of a fight. He closes his mis-matched eyes, awaiting the inevitable… but the inevitable doesn't happen.

Instead, Hyoubu stands and regards his prey, steely glint sparkling in grey-green irises. He reaches out, prompting his captive to flinch. "Goodness, Hinomiya," he says, wicked delight undergirding every word. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want this."

Only when Andy feels Hyoubu's electric touch sliding up his thigh does he understand…. well, sort of. Light scratches of a thumbnail follow the seam of his cargo pants, higher and higher, stopping just short of his half-hard shaft. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he grumbles.

Hyoubu ignores the question and pushes Andy's knees further apart, his telekinesis keeping the soldier trapped against his desk like an insect under glass. He reaches for Andy's zipper, sliding it lower and exposing more and more of his taut muscles to the cool air of the office. "Stop," Andy chokes out, but the state of his dick betrays him so thoroughly that Hyoubu nearly doubles over in mirth.

"You don't really mean that," the major says as he slips a frigid hand down his prey's boxers, sturdy grip circling his penis and stroking with measured, sure movements. "Do you?"

Any thought of refusal is obliterated as an expert finger flicks over the tip, and before his mind is rent completely asunder he entertains one flitting thought: _Hyoubu is no novice at this. _The assessment is confirmed when the blond's tongue replaces his hand. Andy gasps but can't do much more as he's still restrained by his tormentor's invisible bindings. "Fuck. Hyoubu. Ah—"

"You know," Hyoubu says around long, languid licks. "I'm a very observant man." He stops to tease a bit of liquid from the slit of Andy's penis, earning himself a filthy moan. Small vibrations send intermittent sparks skittering up the investigator's spine as the blond chuckles while pleasuring him. "But I don't need my superior perceptive faculties to notice the way you stare at me… like you're fucking me, right there, in front of everyone."

Andy nearly screams when Hyoubu deep throats him. To prevent himself from advertising their activities to the whole ship, he bites his lip, a flood of copper indicating that he's drawn blood. The knowledge sends a thrill through him, making his back arch off the surface and his hands curl into fists for want of leverage. Oh how he longs to tangle them in the spun silver of the major's hair, to grip it so forcefully that the cunning fox is the one making a series of unseemly sounds. Unfortunately, however, he is very much at Hyoubu's mercy…. and Hyoubu isn't the merciful sort.

Having eventually sated his thirst for making a fool out of the man squirming beneath him, Hyoubu straightens up and commences unbuttoning his uniform, exposing the porcelain flesh beneath in an agonizingly slow fashion. One amber and one grey orb observe this little strip tease with prurient ravenousness. It's not enough that the major's unhinged whatever modicum of intellectual coherence the redhead is able to achieve; Andy wants it all—every touch, every taste, and every tremble of the man standing over him. He wants to fuck Hyoubu senseless, to undo him as effectively as he's been undone.

Seafoam eyes level on him in warning. "I'm going to let you up, Hinomiya. Don't try anything funny."

It's Andy's turn to laugh. "If by funny you mean spread you open and fuck you on top of your own desk, then you probably shouldn't let me up."

"You're all bark," Hyoubu says dismissively.

"We'll see about that."

True to his word, Hyoubu releases him. But before doing so, he slips Andy's limiter over his head and tosses it aside. In response to the questioning look he receives from his captive, he says, "I'm not wearing mine. It might be useful for you to go without, just in case things get out of hand."

"Do things usually get out of hand?"

An enigmatic smirk alights upon the blond's lips. "There've been some minor incidents in the past. Cracked walls, shattered windows and the like."

The bindings give way and Andy attacks, his military training serving him well as he sweeps the standing man's legs and pins him to the desk much like he'd lately been. Instead of struggling, Hyoubu nearly beams; apparently, Andy Hinomiya isn't the only one who likes it rough. The major arches into the touch as worn, calloused hands roam over his pale flesh. Andy's mouth follows the path of his fingers, prompting Hyoubu to writhe and moan a series of untoward curses ill-suited to his refined character. The redhead's desperate ministrations turn careful towards the scars that mar otherwise unblemished skin—a change in affect that Hyoubu does not miss. He cups Andy's cheek, sickle-sharp smirk softened momentarily.

Telekinesis, Andy thinks, is a terribly convenient esper ability. Lube appears on the desk without his having to ask for it. "You've done this before," he states, wrapping his conquest's impossibly long legs around his waist.

"Are you jealous?" Hyoubu asks, thin brow arched in supreme bemusement.

_Fuck yes. _"Why would I be jealous?" Andy replies. "You're going to think of nothing but me from now on." _I'm going to make sure of that._

Hyoubu tilts his hips and grinds their shafts together, temporarily derailing the USEI investigator's train of thought. His schoolboy laugh is so enticing that Andy would like nothing more than to drive into him immediately. Instead, he positions Hyoubu's feet on either side of the desk, opening _him_ up like a collector's prized butterfly. He squeezes a measure of lube onto his fingers and begins preparing the other man, inserting one finger and then another with a chariness that seems completely at odds with his typically-gruff demeanor. Only marginally aware of his actions, he leans in and capture's the major's lips with his own, nipping once before pulling away. It's a tender gesture, one even he thought himself incapable of making. And before he can stop himself, he essays another taste of the blond's lips. Hyoubu obliges, of course, but not without comment. "Kiss me like a doll if you want, Hinomiya, but you'd better fuck me like you mean it."

Andy positions his dick at Hyoubu's entrance, mouth quirked in a lethal leer. _Like I mean it, right? _He slides in, not gently like he'd slid his tongue into the major's mouth, but hotly—with intent. He doesn't wait for the other's body to become accustomed to the intrusion, either. Without warning, he slides out and pushes back in. In response Hyoubu clenches. Andy groans at the pressure and slips a free hand around the blond's penis in hopes of calming him. "You're going to have to relax if you want this to last," he says.

Another self-satisfied chuckle. "I thought I ordered you to fuck me like you mean it."

"Fine." Andy slams into him so hard that he sends neatly-stacked sheaves of paper flying off the edge of the desk. Hyoubu's fingers scrabble for purchase against the mahogany.

_This is bad._

Haggard cries of pleasure and pain resound in time with the redhead's thrusts. Doubtless anyone passing by can deduce precisely what's going on in Hyoubu's office.

_I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be doing this._

Hearing that commanding, authoritative voice break on the syllables of his name is enough to make Andy forget himself, and his mission.

_He's an enemy._

He stops long enough to guide one of Hyoubu's lithe legs over his shoulder, knowing that the angle will place intense pressure on the major's prostate.

_He could snap my neck with a thought._

The notion that he's a hair's breadth from death does nothing but spur him on. He grips the opposite end of the desk for leverage, thrusting so hard that tears gather in the corners of jewel-toned eyes. A searching hand winds into dark auburn locks, pulling so tightly that Andy feels the threads being ripped from his scalp.

Hyoubu is on the brink; Andy gathers as much from the tension in his limbs, from the way every muscle in his body is contracted. The soldier leans forward again, slanting his lips across the blond's panting mouth before pressing them against his ear. "Come for me, major."

It's not surprising when Hyoubu does just that, eyes clamped shut and head thrown back as a throaty growl escapes him. His back arches fluidly before he collapses on the desk, one leg dangling off while the other is still hooked over Andy's shoulder. The mere sight of a compromised Hyoubu is enough to send the soldier careening off the cliff of orgasm as well. He moans the other man's name as he comes, realizing all too late that the feel of those limbs wrapped around him is far too addicting to deny. There'll be more mid-day trysts in Hyoubu's office, he suspects.

He hopes there'll be trysts in Hyoubu's bed, but that would require the type of trust he's unworthy of.

Later, mis-matched eyes rove over a lightly dozing major. Hyoubu has fallen asleep on the couch, his expression deceptively peaceful and his argentine hair shining blue under the moonlight. Taking a final, fleeting glance at the other man, Andy dresses and leaves. He heads to the ship's cargo hold, making doubly sure that he's not been followed. Once he knows he's alone, he contacts the USEI, mind still a furious tangle of the sensations and sentiments experienced in the last few hours.

"This is Undercover Investigator Andy Hinomiya reporting…."

_I'll need thirty pieces of silver_.

* * *

AN on 'Death': In a tarot reading, the Death card represents a massive life change (not necessarily death). Here, we see the nature of Andy's relationship with Hyoubu change. As a result, so too will the rest of his life, most especially the way he views himself with respect to the USEI and P.A.N.D.R.A.

* * *

My ears burn every time I write smut (because I have the mentality of an adolescent schoolgirl, obviously). My apologies if this sucks. You really should get your porn from authors better-suited to this pursuit.

To be honest, this is a trial run for a forthcoming chapter in a longer story, so please let me know what can be improved. Thanks!


End file.
